Til Death
by Manderlin
Summary: Summary:SQ Regina was pretty certain she would remember getting married for a second time. Especially if it was to Emma Swan. Swan Queen Week Day 7: Accidental Marriage.


**A/N:** SwanQueen Week Day 7- Accidental Marriage. Yeah I know so late, but at least I finished! This did not turn out anything like how I originally planned but I hope you guys like it. Oh, yeah and for those of you waiting for Chapter 10 of Wait, What? I am working on it I promise. It's just being a little difficult right now. As always sorry for any mistakes. Er this is probably not a story for Hook fans. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Til Death**

Regina wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. The piece of paper in her hand was going to change everything. Her whole world was once again about to be turned upside down and she had absolutely no control over what was going to happen. Regina didn't even know how this had even happened. How had her signature gotten there? She was pretty sure she would remember if she had signed a marriage certificate. Especially if said marriage was to Emma Swan.

Regina stare at the document in her hand for what felt like hours after her new secretary had handed her the mail that morning. Dropping the marriage certificate on her desk Regina moved her hands to her temple and began trying to ease the growing ache behind her eyes. Today was shaping up to be a disaster and it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. It had been two weeks since she had defeated her older sister. Two weeks since her last remaining blood relative had mysteriously taken her own life. Two weeks since Emma Swan had gone back and changed the past, and taking away what she had thought could have been her second chance at True Love.

In those two weeks Emma had done everything in her power to try and get Regina to forgive her. It had only been within the last few days Regina had begun allowing Emma to believe she was finally making progress. Regina had absolutely no plans to tell Emma that she had forgiven her mere hours after Robin went back to his wife. She wasn't so much upset that Emma had brought back Robin's wife because she loved him. More like she was upset that she lost what he had represented. Besides, they hadn't even dated long and only shared a few kisses here and there. So she let Emma bring her flowers, lunch, apologies over and over again until finally, unable to withstand Emma's puppy dog eyes that their son seemed to have inherited from her, told Emma in her own way that she was forgiven. Things were finally starting to come together and return to a semblance of normalcy, well if you excluded the Storybrookes newest citizen that Emma had also accidently brought back.

All formerly trapped in a vase, recently released, slightly misunderstood, evil Snow Queen meets Frozen aside, Regina and Emma had finally gotten Henry into a steady routine. A routine she didn't want to change even though she was now faced with an opportunity to finally admit the attraction she has felt toward the blonde savior since the moment Henry brought his birth mother crashing into their lives. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe Regina quickly picked up her cell phone. Only a few seconds passed before someone on the other end picked up. "Miss Swan, you need to come to my office right now," keeping her voice as even as possible "Something has happened and we need to talk,"

* * *

"I need to go. Regina says she needs to talk to me," Emma told Hook quickly shrugging her red leather jacket on. Noticing the face Hook made Emma gave him an irritated sigh. "What now?"

"I don't understand why you feel the need to go running every time the Evil Queen calls," a look of displease crossed Hook's face. Once again Emma was running off while he was trying to spend time with her. After they came back from the past and shared a few kisses outside Granny's Hook really thought he had finally gotten the Savior. Then Regina had gone a ruined it. Hook didn't see why Emma felt the need to be forgiven by Regina for bring back forest boys previously dead wife. Emma hadn't let him kiss her let alone touch her since that night and it was quickly getting on his nerves.

"She is not the Evil Queen anymore! She is just Regina and the mother of my son. We have been over this Hook. Just let it go," Emma waved her hand in his direction dismissively.

"Forget Regina. Wouldn't you rather go somewhere private with me and I'll help you relieve some stress love," Hook said leering at Emma.

"I have to go," Emma said rolling her eyes. "We'll talk about this later,"

"Will we?" Hook spat out angrily. "You care more about what Regina wants and thinks about you than me. You spend all your time with her and Henry. I have barely seen you since the night in the diner after we kissed. You won't even let me touch you! Have you forgotten everything I've done for you? Have you forgotten the sacrifices I have made to be with you?"

"Sacrifices? Do you know what that word even means?" Emma rounded on Hook, her green eyes flashing. "Henry is my son and Regina is his mother! Are you really standing there and trying to make me feel guilty for spending more time with my son than with you? Because let's make something clear right now, if it comes down to it I will always put my son's needs above whatever you think you deserve from me. You think that just because you gave up your ship for me that I all of a sudden owe you? That I'm your prize for doing the right thing for coming to New York so I could save my family? I don't owe you anything. I told you I want to take this slow! Why are you having such a hard time understanding that?"

"When you said slow I didn't think you meant this slow. When are you going to realize that we are meant to be together. When are you going to stop running from me?" Hook moved closer to Emma and reached out as if to touch her. "Stay Emma. Stay with me. Let Regina deal with whatever crisis that has come up. Stay with me. I'm the one who loves you not Regina,"

"What is your problem with Regina? You almost sound jealous,"

"I am! You're in love with her!" Hook yelled.

"Wh..what are you talking about?" Emma stuttered. Her heart thumped hard in her chest and she started breathing slightly faster.

"I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is looking," Hook argued his face contorted in fury. "Stop running after her and stay here with me. She will never want you only I do,"

"What if this has something to do with Henry?" Emma whispered. A strange look crossed her face as she regarded Hook as he invaded her personal space, touching her cheek with his good hand.

"Regina can deal with Henry while you and I spend some alone time together. Hmmm?" leaning in for a kiss Hook found a hand placed in front of his mouth stopping him. Emma pushed him back and moved out of his embrace.

"You know what Hook? I have a better idea. Why don't you spend some quality time with yourself for a while. I'm 100% positive you'll get what you want that way because as of right now you certainly aren't going to get it from me!" Shooting Hook a look of complete disgust Emma left the shocked Pirate without a single glance back.

* * *

Emma managed to get to Regina's office in less than 7 minutes. She walked right passed the new secretary with barely a glance in the woman's direction and flung open Regina's office door with a loud smack. Emma frowned when she noticed Regina flinch slightly at the noise from where she stood gazing out her office window and took in the brunettes appearance. Regina was dressed impeccably as always in a knee length purple dress and a black blazer, but it was the set of unreadable emotions settling across her face that had Emma worried. "What's wrong Regina? Had something happened?"

"Miss Swan," Regina began only to be interrupted by Emma.

"It's Henry? Is he okay?"

"Wait? Uh no, Henry's fine and is in class right now,"

"Oh. Is it Elsa again? Please tell me Ruby and Tink didn't get her drunk again? Uh dealing with Elsa completely trashed once was bad enough. It took hours before I managed to get them to stop screaming the lyrics to 'Let it go' and "Do you want to build a snowman'. Henry isn't allowed to show her any more disney movies by the way,"

"Emma!" Regina yelled. "It's not Henry and its not our newest resident Snow Queen. I'm perfectly aware that Henry is banned from showing Elsa anymore Disney movies as it was my front yard they were using to react several scenes from the movie at 2 in the morning," Regina finished with a huff moving behind her desk to pick up some official looking forms.

Emma smirked. "I don't think I'll ever forget the image of you chasing them around in your nightgown and robe fling fireballs while Elsa, Ruby and Tink shrieked hysterically. The look on your face when Elsa managed to nail you with a snowball in the face was pretty funny,"

"Very funny," Regina hissed as she thrusted several documents at the Sheriff. "I called you here because I just received these not an hour ago,"

Rubbing her stomach where Regina had hit her Emma managed to hold on to the now slightly crumpled pieces of paper. When she saw just what she was holding Emma sucked in a quick breath, her eyes going wide in panic. Looking up into dark brown eyes just as wide and filled with panic as hers Emma said "This is a marriage certificate,"

"Very good Miss Swan. I'm glad to see that you do know how to read,"

"Swan-Mills,"

"What?"

"According to the State of Maine my last name is Swan-Mills. And so is yours," Emma smirked looking more closely at the documents in her hand.

"This isn't funny Miss Swan," Regina through her hand up in frustration.

"Actually it kind of is," Emma shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Look it's no big deal. Will just get an annulment or divorce,"

"It is a big deal!" Regina grabbed Emma's hand. "Look!" bringing Emma's hand up to eyes level Emma frowned. On her and Regina's hand were two identical wedding bands and they were glowing with light purple and blue magic.

"Uh when did…?"

"I didn't notice it until after I received the marriage certificate and licence. The ring was just there. I take it you didn't notice yours either or the fact that they have both been glowing since you barged into my office?"

"No! What does it mean? Where did they come from and why are they glowing?" Emma could feel a pleasant tingling sensation where Regina still held her hand. It was beginning to travel up her arm and throughout her body. Emma tore her gazed away from their hands and looked into Regina's eyes. She could tell that Regina was experiencing the same sensation coursing through her body.

"It means that we won't be able to get a simple divorce or annulment. Magic is involved and all magic comes with a price," Regina replied breathlessly. The feeling of warmth was quickly changing from a nice pleasant feeling to feelings of pleasure causing both woman to shiver.

"Regina what's going on?"

"Who ever did this has just ensured that we can never be rid of one another. We are inexplicably linked by our magic," Pain filled Regina's eyes. Once again she was faced with being married against her will. Even if she was half in love with the woman in front of her, Regina knew that Emma couldn't possibly be attracted to her. She was dating that insufferable pirate after all.

"So we are tied to one another for…?"

"Forever,"

Both women stood staring at one another holding hands as their magic subsided leaving them gazing into one another eyes. Suddenly, Emma gave Regina a weak little smile. "Well I suppose this would be one way to breakup with Hook," Not wanting to hear whatever sarcastic reply the brunette was about to utter, Emma tugged Regina closer and kissed her. When Emma released her a few seconds later Emma thought for sure Regina was going to incinerate her. To her surprise Regina gave a mischievous little smile before pushing the savior hard against the door. "I do hope you don't have anything pressing to do today Sheriff," Regina purred pressing herself fully against Emma and the door.

"N..no," Emma stammered as she found herself completely at Regina's mercy.

"Good," Regina whispered before claiming Emma's lips once more.


End file.
